With Love - From Me to You
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: One-shot. Letters of love, pain, sadness, regret and a tiny dash of happiness. (R and R Please)


_**With Love**_

_**-From Me to You **_

_**...**_

_Dear Tonks, _

_My love, my all… it was much too soon. I know we will find each other in the afterlife because though I refused to ever believe that a woman such as yourself could want a beast such as me, you did. I have loved you, my heart was always yours. _

_We have a son, my love. A beautiful strong boy. _

_Yours, forever and always_

_Remus. _

…_.._

_Dear Albus, _

_I refused to accept that I could find love with a man and I lost the most precious thing I had… you. You would have never forgiven me for taking Irina from this world and you would be right to do so but know this Albus I loved you…. with all my black heart and with everything I ever had I loved you because you understood me and stood by my side. You never walked away but I did and I would give anything, do anything to have you once more. You cried when I fell, could it be that you still loved me too? _

_Yours, in eternal regret and pain _

_Gellert _

…_._

_Dear Lily, _

_I have loved you since I was just eight, watched you mature from a young girl with stars in your eyes to a battle hardened woman who never lost the ability to love. I have loved you and craved your touch for so long. Has it really been seventeen years since your death? It seems like yesterday, when we sat together under the willow tree and made wishes upon dandelions, it seems like yesterday that we held hands and I could feel the pulse of your heart, warm, sure and alive under my own. But I did what I could for him… the boy, your son. I hated and loved him, Lily. Loved him because he was good, a bright white spot in my dreary life even though he detested me and hated him because he had your eyes and your fire and hated him because he could have been our son instead. I love you, I have missed you so, my beautiful doe. _

_Yours, for eternity and beyond _

_Severus. _

…_.._

_Dear Fred, _

_All the mirrors in my home are covered in dusty sheets because I cannot bear to look at myself any longer. I miss you my brother, the other half of my heart, my twin, my confidant, partner in crime and bestfriend. I miss you and I don't think I can hold on much longer. Did I ever tell you how much I love you, I'm sure I hadn't because I assumed we would be together forever and now that is all I can think about, telling you that I loved you and that every day I cannot stop the tears from rolling down my face because I'm sure you love me too. Stay happy in heaven my brother. Stay happy because that is the only thing that stops me from killing myself. Your happiness. _

_Yours, in pain _

_George. _

…_.._

_Dear Tom, _

_I think I've earned the right to use that name by now. I know you may not have the ability to love but I have loved you for so long, my lord. I have loved you and I hope we find each other in this afterlife because I cannot imagine myself without you. My life was always yours, everything I did, everything I am. It is for you. _

_Yours, forever _

_Bella _

…_._

_My Son, _

_You're so handsome Tommy, mummy is sorry she couldn't be with you… if your daddy was here he would have loved you… such a handsome boy. Be brave my baby, brave and strong but learn to love, Tommy because love is the only thing that matters in the end._

_With all my love, _

_Mummy _

…_.._

_Dear Merope, _

_I wish I could have saved you _

_Yours, _

_Bob Ogden_

…_.._

_Dear James, _

_He is so beautiful…our son, you saved him, you saved me and I love you. We will always find each other because you are the part of my heart that keeps me sane. Harry smiles like you, you know. Runs his hands through his hair like you did, he even laughs like you but his eyes are mine. You remember that day by the lake how you told me my eyes glitter like emeralds, I understand now my heart. His eyes smile the same way, like there is light shining forth from them. We had such little time to love him, James. My fierce stag. You were my always and I yours. _

_Yours, eternally _

_Lily _

…_.._

_Dear Lily, _

_I miss you, sister. Sometimes when everyone is away I take out old pictures and cry. I cannot remember your smile not a recent one anyway. I really messed it all up didn't I? I just wanted to be with you, Lily. I swear, I just wanted to protect you. He has your eyes, Lil. I can't bear to look at him; he has your smile too. Mum and dad would have adored him, he was so brave… like that husband of yours, so brave and proud. I am proud of you, Lil. So proud and I curse myself because I never got to tell you how much I love you and how proud of you I am. I hope you and James are happy wherever you are because if anyone deserves to go to heaven you do. I'm sorry, so sorry. _

_Yours, with regret. _

_Petunia _

…_.._

_To my Son, _

_I hope you are happy my sunshine boy. I do not know what led you astray but I do not care because a mother's love is eternal. I miss you my baby boy, Barty. Your father always loved you, you know and you broke his heart. You broke both of your hearts but I forgive you. if I had to give my life for yours a second time, I would gladly do it. _

_Yours, forever _

_Your mother. _

…_._

_Winky kept your secret master Barty, Winky loves you. Be safe, Winky will always keep you safe. _

…_.._

_Dear Bella, _

_I miss you sister. I miss you so, do you remember how you, me and Dora used to play out in father's summer pastures even though he told us not to. Do you remember how we used to braid each other's hair and dance about, have tea parties and mock duels, do you remember? I have lost you and I have lost Dora, I miss her so, Bella… why did you kill Tonks, they just wanted to be happy! Is being happy so wrong, Bella?! People think I'm mad for missing you but they never knew you… not the real you, the one that spent night after night rocking me to sleep as mother and father went to parties, the you that hugged Dora so sweetly after Flavius Nott broke her heart, the you who nursed a sick pony. The real you, I wish you could come back to me and it could all be like it was before. _

_Missing you, _

_Cissy _

…_.._

_Dear Harry, _

_I know you can take care of him! I know! But don't let him forget his old mum and dad and remember Teddy likes peanuts. I miss him, Harry. Take good care of our boy and teach him to be brave and strong and to love and to be kind. Teach him to be like you, make him feel loved. Make him feel loved, please. _

_Yours, in gratitude _

_Remus _

…_.._

_Dear Draco, _

_You were a good boy, my precious son and I'm so sorry I hurt you for so long. Follow your heart my son, don't let yourself fall into the misery of hate. He lied my son, he lied about everything, that snake. You were always such a good boy, you were never cruel and I'm so sorry that I made you this way, I'm sorry for all the burns and curses and I'm sorry that no one ever got to know your story. I'm sorry for all the pain, my precious Dragon. Do you remember how we used to fly our brooms over mother's rose garden just to make her angry? Do you remember me reading to you? Don't be bitter, don't hate me… please. _

_With love, _

_Dad _

…_._

_Dear Andromeda, _

_Can you ever forgive me? I never wanted to see you leave. Can I tell you a little secret? I always liked Tom and the little gifts Ted gets… they are from me, he is my nephew after all. I think you were a fine mother and you raised Tonks right… she was a good girl, her mother's daughter through and through. I love you, Dora. Please forgive me. _

_Love, _

_Cissy_

…_.._

_Hey Prongs, _

_I miss you so much, I wish you were here. He's so handsome my old friend. He had Lily's eyes but sometimes I forget that he is Harry and not you, he even talks like you. It pains so much, Prongs old friend. It pains. Why doesn't it stop? I hope you can forgive me for not being here for him sooner, please forgive me but I tried to kill that rat! I tried to avenge you and Lily, I miss you old friend, I miss you so much. _

_Yours, eternally up to no good. _

_Padfoot _

…_._

_Dear James, _

_I wish I could take it all back _

_Yours, forever regretful_

_Peter _

…_.._

_Dear Sev, _

_I wish I wasn't such an arsehole… you were not so bad after all. _

_Yours, regretfully_

_James _

…_.._

_Dear Sev, _

_Thanks for taking care of him, you were always the best friend in the whole world. Be at peace my friend, be at peace. I forgive you. _

_Love _

_Lily. _

…_.._

_Dear Harry, _

_I love you like my own son. Don't forget this old man. _

_Love always _

_Sirius _

…_.._

_Dear Fred and George, _

_You were the best predecessors anyone could ask for. _

_Mischief Managed _

_Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail _

…_.._

_Dear Sir, _

_Thanks for the Invisibility Cloak, the lemon drops and the advice _

_Yours eternally grateful _

_Harry _

…_.._

_Dear Fred and George, _

_Mischief Managed_

_Harry _

…_._

_Dear mum and dad, _

_You were always the best mum and dad in the world. We just wanted to earn enough to buy you whatever you wanted. We will always love you. Always._

_Love, _

_Gred and Forge _

…_.._

_Dear Hermione, _

_I have loved you for so long… since the very first time I saw you. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for calling you mudblood, you are the purest, sweetest and most courageous woman I have ever known. You are perfect. _

_Yours, forever faithful _

_Draco _

…_.._

_Dear Harry, _

_You will always be my best friend, my brother, my protector and back watcher. Always. No matter what happens no one can ever replace you in my life. And anyone we date will just have to deal with the fact that we're best friends and will never be able to let each other go. You're the other half of my soul, my Horcrux in a way. You are a Gryffindor, roar my friend because you were triumphant, roar. _

_A part of your soul, always_

_Hermione _

…_.._

_Dear Ron, _

_Don't be so obtuse… Lavender likes you. _

_A part of your soul too, always _

_Hermione _

…_.._

_Dear Hermione, _

_My sister, my best friend and part of my soul. I will never forget what you did for us, for me. Thank you for being so selfless… you are beautiful, through and through and I hope life is kind to you because you deserve it more than any of us do, I'm sorry we never worked out but I swear our first daughter is going to be named after you. _

_A part of your soul, always. _

_Ron _

…_.._

_Dear Hermione,_

_Do you remember how we danced? You're my Horcrux too, my sister, my best friend, my confidant, my strength. You and Ron will always be parts of me, parts that I will never let go. Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind. _

_A part of your soul, always. _

_Harry _

…

_Dear Ron, _

_You're an arse sometimes but you're the best mate a guy can ask for. You're my family. _

_A part of your soul, always. _

_Harry _

_P.S- you better name one of your kids after me. _

…_._

_Dear Narcissa, _

_Thank you for saving my life, mothers are really something…aren't they. _

_Yours, thankfully _

_Harry _

…_.._

_Dear Draco, _

_I forgive you, I love you… do you love me too?_

_Yours, tentatively,_

_Hermione_

…_.._

_Dear Draco, _

_You aren't as bad as you seem. I saw you at Fred's grave today, with the flowers… there is no need to hide yours tears, my friend. _

_Yours with friendship _

_George _

…_._

_Dear Draco, _

_I'm sorry we never knew what was happening to you at home. I hope someday you find it in our heart to forgive us for neglecting the obvious signs of abuse. You grew up just fine. You are strong. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. _

_Yours, asking forgiveness_

_Minerva _

…_.._

_Dear Neville, _

_You remind me of Frank every day, my child… I'm sorry for being so harsh. You make me proud, Alice and Frank would have been proud too. My gentle, sweet boy. Gryffindor fire has tempered you into a fine iron blade. _

_Yours lovingly _

_Grandma _

…_._

_Dear Colin, _

_You are a true Gryffindor and I am proud to have known you. I'll tell Dennis all about you, I still have the pictures, you know. _

_Yours, with pride _

_Harry_

…_._

_Dear Al, _

_I forgive you… but it's too late. _

_Yours with regret _

_Abe _

…_.._

_Dear Abe, _

_I'm proud of you, you were a true Gryffindor and I was just a coward. _

_Yours with regret _

_Al _

…_._

_Dear Fred, _

_Mummy loves you, daddy loves you, be brave my son… be brave. _

_Love_

_Mum and dad _

…_._

_Dear Fleur, _

_You know the true meaning of love. I thought you would leave me after the werewolf scarred my face. I was so wrong for having doubted you. Please forgive me. _

_Yours, forever and always _

_Bill _

…_._

_Dear Dad, _

_I was stupid, forgive me… I will always be proud of you. _

_Yours, with regret_

_Percy _

…_._

_Dear Fred,_

_Sometimes I want to die but then I remember how much you loved living _

_Yours, with love forever _

_Percy _

…_.._

_Dear Sir, _

_I'm sorry. My mum loved you, in her own way. _

_Yours _

_Harry _

…_.._

_Dear Mum and dad, _

_Please don't hate me, I only did it because I love you and wanted you safe. _

_Yours, with love forever _

_Hermione _

…_._

_Dobby is a free elf and he is proud to have given his life for his friends. _

…_.._

_Dobby knows how master Draco has suffered, forgive Dobby for not stopping to help master Draco, forgive Dobby for merely dressing the bloody wounds… forgive Dobby because Dobby cannot forgive himself. _

…_._

_Dear Draco, _

_Mummy loves you, my brave strong boy. _

_My dragon, so fierce and tall. _

_Chained in the darkness for centuries or so it seemed, _

_Scarred, bloody, beaten and burnt. _

_My fierce dragon with mighty wings, _

_You will fly, soar in the free summer winds, _

_Just you wait my precious dragon. _

_You will touch the sky my dragon, my precious boy. _

_Love _

_Mum _

…_.._

_Dear Dad, _

_It's alright dad, I don't mind dying… I suppose it couldn't be helped. But I won dad… I won! _

_Love _

_Cedric _

…_._

_Dear Ced, _

_Why did you leave me? I am so empty, Cedric… so empty. I love you… my first love. _

_Yours, forever and always_

_Cho _

…_.._

_Dear Luna, _

_I bet those Nargles are really pissing you off right about now? _

_Love _

_Harry _

…_._

_Dear Harry, _

_Now we won't be so alone, everyone can see the Thestrals now. _

_Love _

_Luna _

…_.._

_Dear Ginny, _

_I think we should make a baby. _

_Yours, forever and always. _

_Harry _

…_._

_Granger, _

_I think we should get married _

_Yours, forever and always _

_Malfoy (the great bouncing ferret) _

…_.._

_Dear Mum, _

_I'm happy to see that you have finally stopped crying all night long. _

_Love, always _

_Fred _

…_.._

_Dear Fred, _

_We're naming our first baby after you!_

_Love_

_Angelina _

…_._

_Dear Cissy, _

_I want you to come visit sometime. _

_Love _

_Dora _

…_.._

_Wotcher Tonks, _

_I told him all about his mummy and daddy today, he cried because I told him they were some of the bravest people I knew… even braver than me. _

_Love _

_Harry _

…

_**Please do review, especially if you cried! **_


End file.
